


Love Between Kingdoms

by DrakeWings



Category: Super Mario
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeWings/pseuds/DrakeWings





	Love Between Kingdoms

Mario had just gotten word that Peach had been kidnapped again and right now, he was on Yoshi and chasing after the airship, which was being flown by Ludwig von Koopa, Luigi was using the wing cap and flying beside his brother. Meanwhile, in the captain's quarters of the ship, Bowser was holding Peach close to him.

"I apologize for not arriving sooner. The kids kept me distracted." Bowser explained.

"It's okay Bowsy. Let's just enjoy the moments we can spend together for now until Mario comes to "rescue" me." Peach said.

Bowser nodded.

Yes, Bowser and Peach had been dating. For quite a while really, they were even engaged. Of course, Mario was in on the whole thing, him being a long time friend of the koopa king. The people of the Mushroom Kingdom and the Koopa Kingdom did not agree with Peach and Bowser being in love, so, Mario, Bowser and Peach had come up with a plan, which had worked for more than twenty years now. Bowser would "kidnap" Peach. Then, Mario, the brave hero, would "rescue" her. Mario didn't ask for much in return, only that his little brother, having always dreamed of being a hero, would come along with him so that he could feel like a hero. It was the perfect plan, and it had worked for decades, with no kingdom knowing that it was all a charade. Why else do you think Mario always invites Bowser to his parties or sporting events?

"So, what do you want to do now my love?" Bowser asked.

Bowser's role during the charade was of a villain with no likeable traits. As such, he played a brute who wanted nothing but Peach and world domination. In reality, Bowser was kind, selfless and quite the sophisticated gentleman next to being a great father of eight kids, all of which he had with Peach in secret. Peach was a little concerned with Bowser having that many children to raise practically alone, but somehow Bowser had managed it. Juggling being a king and being a father of eight.

"I was thinking that I could cook something for ourselves and the kids. Then dance on your beautiful dance floor, and then cuddle the night away." Peach suggested as she nuzzled her fiancé.

"That sounds great my love." Bowser said.

They flew straight over a snowy land. Peach began shivering from the cold. Bowser was unaffected by it due to being a fire breathing humanoid dragon. Bowser grabbed a floofy pink blanket from his closet and wrapped Peach in it. Peach smiled and nuzzled Bowser.

"Thanks honey." Peach said.

"There is no need to thank me." Bowser said as he kissed Peach's forehead.

Peach smiled and continued to snuggle her fiancé.

Once they arrived in the castle, Peach hugged all eight of their children. Iggy, Lemmy, Larry, Morton, Wendy, Ludwig, Roy and Junior. She then went into the kitchen to make dinner for her family while Mario made his way to the Bowser's kingdom with Luigi, taking his sweet time so Bowser and Peach could stay together for as long as possible.

"My love, I think I have the perfect plan to assure we can get married." Bowser said.

"Oh? And what is it honey?" Peach asked.

"Another staged kidnapping of course. But, and hear me out on this, we get married on the moon." Bowser said.

"The moon?" Peach asked, more confused than anything.

"Yes. I believe that is the perfect location to get married. We can go there, we get married in peace, we stay there as long as we can, Mario "rescues" you and then we go back and repeat our charade again." Bowser explained.

"That...Sounds like it could actually work." Peach said after thinking about it.

Bowser nodded and smiled, Peach doing the same and kissing him. Days later, Mario and Luigi had made it to Bowser's castle. Bowser sighed sadly as he looked at the two brothers. The time had finally come for them to "rescue" Peach. Bowser then growled in irritation.

"Here they are...Again..." Bowser thought angrily as he finally had enough. He jumped down from his castle, shaking the earth when he landed in front of the two brothers.

"Bowser!" Luigi called out as he rushed to fight the humanoid dragon.

Bowser then decked Luigi square in the jaw, launching him all the way back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"What-a are you doing?!" Mario asked in utter confusion.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!!! THIS WHOLE CHARADE ENDS HERE MARIO!!! I AM TIRED OF LOSING THE WOMAN I LOVE OVER AND OVER AGAIN!!!" HOW LONG WILL I BE SEPERATED FROM PEACH NOW HUH?!?!? A WEEK!? A MONTH?!? A YEAR?!?!?" Bowser yelled out in anger as he charged to Mario and hit him with a barrage of very quick flaming punches before launching him against a rock.

Mario got up and groaned from the pain.

"Bowser! This-a isn't you! Snap-a out of it!" Mario called out.

"No, I want this to stop...I can not..." Bowser says as he cried softly.

"You have no idea how much it hurts...Being away from the woman you love with all your heart for so long, only to get her back for about a week before I lose her again...You don't know how it feels because you can always go back to your precious Pauline! But I figured it out! If I defeat you, here and now, I can stop this endless cycle! I can have her for as long as I want!" Bowser said before leaping towards Mario in an attempt to slam his fist down against the plumber's skull.

Mario rolled out of the way.

"Please-a Bowser! What-a will Peach think when she-a sees this!?" Mario asked, refusing to fight back.

"SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!!!! SHUT UP!!!!" Bowser yelled as tears streamed down his cheeks.

He breathed fire at Mario, the plumber kept dodging until eventually, Bowser just collapsed on the ground and softly cried, hugging his knees. Mario looked at his long time friend with sympathy.

"I can't take it anymore Mario..." Bowser said as he cried softly.

Mario rubbed his back and texted Peach to come to him.

Peach arrived and saw her fiancé crying on the ground. She ran to him and hugged him, Bowser tightly wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey-a...Bowser? Do it. Beat me up. Break as many bones as you want if this means you two can be together for as long as you can." Mario said with a soft smile.

"Are you sure Mari-" Peach said before Mario interrupted her.

"Yes. I-a am Peach." Mario said.

Bowser nodded. He stood up.

"I'm sorry." Bowser said before throwing one of many punches.

Mario was hospitalized, tons of fractured bones and bruises on his body, but if it meant his friend could be with his soulmate for just a little while longer, it was all worth it.

"You really are crazy Mario." Pauline said softly as she was with him.

"When it comes to my-a friends...Yeah, I-a am." Mario said.


End file.
